castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarian War
Barbarian War is the third level in the game Castle Crashers. It can be tough the first time and includes the War Machine miniboss. On Insane Mode, the Barbarians, Thieves, and War Machine shouldn't provide a challenge to anyone. Walkthrough After defeating all the Barbarians on the bridge the player must move to the right. Hitting the Barbarian off the Gray Knight on the ground will allow him to hop up and aid in the battle. To the right, there are a couple of Thieves raiding some dead bodies. When engaged, they will attack with bows; after defeating them, if the player does not yet have the bow, they will drop the bow which can then be picked up. War Machine To the right, there is the War Machine. Red cross-hairs show where cannon balls will land. The player(s) will have to be careful as not to be hit by a cannonball. The War Machine will also unload Barbarians. Continued. After a few more hordes of enemies, the player will arrive at a wooden door that can be destroyed. After destroying the door and proceeding, the level will continue to another area considered to be part of the Barbarian War level. Boss entrance After the screen fades in, the player(s) are sent to a bridge where they encounter 3 Barbarians. Once they are dealt with, the boss entrance will appear to the right, by a crow. The crow will notice the player once they approach the entrance. Leading into the next level: Barbarian Boss. Notes * This level marks the introduction of the Bow and Arrow to a new player to Castle Crashers. The player first receives the weapon after killing one of the two Thieves found in the level. * The achievement/trophy Conscientious Objector is a part of this level. This level, like Home Castle and Castle Keep, cannot be done alone without attacking the enemies. You'll need another player to attack the enemies for you, including the War Machine boss. Gallery BarbarianBanner.jpg|The Barbarian banner carrier. Soundtrack Trivia * Many dead Gray Knights are seen throughout this level. * Gray Knights and Barbarians are likely the ones fighting in the background. * There is a Barbarian banner carrier seen in this level, he is immune to damage and water until he drops the banner. * The Barbarian that carries the flag is likely invulnerable so players will chase him into the patch of water and find out it slows them down. * There is a puddle in this level, it's existence is likely to introduce the mechanic that water slows the player down. ** Seahorse has a small use here for this reason. * By the time the game is over, according to the Final Battle level, the war has settled and the battlefield is empty. Nothing but corpses on both sides remain. * The music that plays throughout the level is Mudholes by Will Stamper. * When the player reaches the breakable door and exits back out, the enemies and the War Machine reappear, which can make for some minor XP farming; especially on Insane Mode. Video Walkthrough '' in Barbarian War on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Locations